tell me why
by Shades of amber
Summary: How Jacob feels in my eyes. Songfic:Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. -complete-


Tell me why

this is a song fic about Jacob and Bella this is Jacob asking Bella why can't she see he's the better one for her

**I took a chance, i took a shot**

**And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not**

**You took a swing, i took it hard**

**And down here from the ground i see who you are**

I did everything i could to protect her and have her see im a werewolf i could do alot of things like im indestructable Bella really thinks i am but im really just a lonely werewolf that needs someone to i lay here in wolf form in the forest on break i think about what this girl does to me.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude**

**I'm feeling like I don't know you**

**You tell me that that you love me then cut me down**

**And I need you like a heartbeat**

"Whats wrong with you now Bells you seem distant today" i asked concerned one day when we were hanging out."Im fine why do you care" she snapped at what the hell with the attitude she has had lately it makes me so frustrated i hated it."Im sorry Jake im just tired please don't be mad at me" she said looking me in the said that she loves me and needs me but i feel like im dying inside when she talks about the like she cuts me up and doesn't even notice it she must be really ignorant enough not to see that i love her and need her in my life

**But you know you got a mean streak**

**Makes me run for cover when you're**

**And here's to you and your temper**

**Yes, I remember what you said last night**

**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**

**Tell me why**

"God Jake why cant you ever give up i can not live without him" she yelled at me pissed off for some reason when we were talking.I started shaking and than jusr dropped her at the borderline and ran off to phase because i couldn't handle watching them.I thought about it i shouldn't waste my time over her my whole life im just going to try to forget her because from what she said last night it seems she only cares about the damned leech and getting her soul taken does she have to be like that to hurts she should know that.

**You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day**

**Well I get so confused and frustrated**

**Forget what I'm trying to say, oh**

I can be so happy the days she comes over to hang with her attitude and obsession with that freaking leech she just ruins it.I obviously get sad that she talks about becoming a notices that my mood changes and asks me whats that gets me is so stupidly ignorant like i said cant see im the better choice for her and im madly in love with her.

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**

**I got no one to believe in**

**You tell me that you want me, then push me around**

**And I need you like a heartbeat**

"Jake i cant live without him i need to be with him and i love him to much."I sighed frustradetly (idk if thats even a word)."Bella he's your own drug the reason you cant live without him is because you never tried and i dont buy that you just only love him and feel nothing more for me."She has told me that she wants me to be her friend and stay with her but than she just tells me not to even try because it wont work.I need her like my hearbeat

**But you know you got a mean streak**

**Makes me run for cover when you're around**

**Here's to you and your temper**

**Yes, I remember what you said last night**

She has the mean streak like a freaking panther unlike her gets mad at me just because i keep speaking the truth to just doesnt want to hear i argue with her i just have to go back to the forest and phase so i wouldnt hurt can just have her temper and eternally damned crap in her life im sick of waiting for her and fight for her.

**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**

**Tell me why**

She sees all she is doing is tearing me up inside.I ask her why but she never has a good enough answer for me.

**Why...do you have to make me feel small**

**So you can feel whole inside**

**Why...do you have to put down my dreams**

**So you're the only thing on my mind**

Why does she have to think im fine with watching her take her life away.I tell her everything but than she just takes it down when she makes me feel so upset and hopeless.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude**

**I'm feeling like I don't know you**

**You tell me that you want me then cut me down**

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**

**I've got no one to believe in**

**"**You know what Bella im done with you you're not the bella i know the one i know doesn't need a guy around her to live she is a strong independant woman i don't know you anymore."She looked like she was going to cry.I will just try to forget her.

**You ask me for my love then you push me around**

**Here's to you and your temper**

**Yes, I remember what you said last night**

**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**

**Tell me why**

**Why, tell me why**

She asks many things to me for my love and to stay her knows that she is hurting me."Tell me why you say you don't feel anything for me Bella" i asked her that day.

**I take a step back, let you go**

**I told you i'm not bulletproof**

**Now you know **

Not only was i literally shattered i got my heart shattered when she came in that night."Jake im sorry please forgive me."I thought about it."Im sorry Bella but i cant because i cant watch you take your life away for a leech."With that she walked out she got the message.

I was in my own thoughts for a couple minutes after she i heard a door bang open.I looked up and saw ran over to me and kissed me like never before.I got to into the tongues were having a battle for pulled back."I realized friendship wasn't enough for me either and im not giving up my family for Edward why would i when i have everything i need and want right infront of me.

So she chose me over him that is a surprise.


End file.
